


Leather Boys

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Drug-Induced Sex, Frottage, Hallucinations, Human Furniture, M/M, Oral Sex, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Buzzo and Dominic the Furniture Pervert get hopped up on Joy and do some weird shit together.





	

"Oh, it was horrible." The auburn-haired furniture collector dramatically put his hand to his head. "That bald shithead came through here and took all my mags. Then left like the whole place was his damn bike path!"

"Sounds like Bradley alright."

His gravelly laughter hit the air. "What was your name again?"

"Dominic! Dominic Francesco, furniture extraordinaire." He smiled with his dainty, pale orange lips. "Is that all you needed? Care to come in for a cup of tea or somethin'?"

Buzzo shrugged his shoulders.

"I probably got places to be."

"Bernard!" He threw an arm over Buzzo's shoulder. (Buzzo had no issue telling his first name to strangers -- especially not such hospitable ones.) "No reason to rush. We've got as much time as our lives will allow, right?"

"Alright, alright."

Dominic spoke to him like they had been friends for years and years. But he could see the minor lapses in his stance. The way he spoke, the way he walked, the way sweat covered his pale brow. Buzzo knew a joy withdrawal when he saw one.

"Come, pop a squat on the couch."

The 'couch' was also mostly of human beings. Carelessly, Buzzo threw himself over onto the human seat and they barely even bent against his weight. It was actually rather impressive. He wondered what Dominic could have done to make true, honest-to-god human furniture. "It's a nice one, right? I made it myself." Dominic flipped his long hair, lips pursed and eyes closed.

"...Want one."

Buzzo held out an open palm. A singular sphere of joy sat within it. "As payment."

Dominic's green eyes went wide.

"I... is that..." 

"I can tell you've been off of it for awhile." He sighed. "And I owe you one." Dominic snatched the pill out of his hand. Buzzo had plenty at hand. He took out one for himself. Blue, bright, joy. He probably shouldn't have been perpetuating Dominic's addiction, but... It was much more painful seeing him sweat and squirm in withdrawals. 

"You don't know how long it's been."

"Knowing how this shit is? Anywhere from minutes to days."

Dominic popped the pill. Buzzo swallowed his as well. Oh, how wrong the universe looked. Dark and empty and warm like the womb. He patted his own cheek. Lisa was there. Older, wiser, oh Lisa, we missed you.

Her voice was deep and strange.

"My skin feels hot."

Her arms fell loose, scratching at the upper parts, sweat and water and fluid. They fell upon each other in a wild, stop-motion flashbang of passion, teeth and tongue and cheek clattering together in an inexperienced kiss. Her long hair and soft lips covered the sky.

He'd never gone down on a woman before.

She didn't feel like a woman.

Subconsciously, Buzzo knew this was probably Dominic covered by a hallucination. Occasionally he could see curly, auburn clumps of hair sticking out from Lisa's charcoal locks. This was absolutely, completely and utterly wrong. 

His red lips fell over Lisa's very average-sized penis. (Lisa? Dominic? Dominic? Lisa?)

"Dammit..."

Her fingers groped at his blonde hair. It was like the lights were out.

Her legs kicked out as they fell through space. Buzzo spat her semen back onto her stomach. It tasted... terrible.

"Lisa."

"It's rude to call out a different name in bed, y'know."

They were anti-gravity, Buzzo grabbed both of their... dicks? Holding them together like snuggling prairie dogs. Weird, gross, ew. 

They frotted like animals.

-

He woke with a bloody nose. And no pants on, for that matter.

His shoes were covered in blood. As he stood, he realized he had kicked the couch. Perhaps a bit too hard. His broken head laid limp within the air, blood dripping from the loose skull fragments. The other parts of the couch stared at him in wait, as though they wanted to die.

Dominic sat beside him, eyes rolled back and lips frothing. His chest and stomach were covered in sperm. His spine was markedly more... curved than usual.

There was a cry as his body twisted and contorted. Buzzo got out before he finished mutating.


End file.
